


Happy bday Rei-chan!

by hanroshi



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanroshi/pseuds/hanroshi
Summary: Era el día especial de Reita y a pesar del problema que atormentaba a todo el mundo, esperaba poder disfrutar de un buen cumpleaños con sus amigos. ¿Serán las cosas tal como él piensa?
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 4





	Happy bday Rei-chan!

— Oye... Ya despierta. —el rubio se removió sobre la cama al sentir como una mano lo sacudía suavemente, ignorando completamente aquello al darse media vuelta y seguir durmiendo.

Por lo bajo se escuchó una suave risa por parte de quién intentaba despertar al rubio, le parecían tiernas aquellas actitudes de su pareja.

— Vamos Rei-chan... Ya preparé el desayuno. —se sentó a su lado, sacudiéndolo nuevamente esperando que respondiera a sus llamados.

— ¡Caíste! —exclamó divertido el bajista, atrapando entre sus brazos al menor que gritó sorprendido debido al repentino acto del rubio, atrayéndolo hacía él para recostarlo a su lado—. 

— ¡Idiota, me vas a matar del susto! —se quejó Ruki, el cual comenzó a reír luego de aquello, acomodándose por un momento entre los brazos de su amado—. Anda, levántate y vamos a comer. —se acercó a su rostro, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación.

Al quedarse solo en el cuarto, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y se estiró un poco, levantándose de una vez por todas para ir a la sala con el menor.

— Mh, huele delicioso~. —tomó asiento en el sofá junto al vocalista que estaba recostado sobre este, tomando una de las tazas de café que había sobre la mesa de la sala.

— ¿Estabas despierto hace mucho? Seguro te hiciste el tonto para que haga el desayuno solo... —se quejó frunciendo el ceño levemente, estirando su pie para así golpearlo suavemente.

— ¿No puedo ser mimado en este día? —mencionó con una gran sonrisa, acomodando uno de sus mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Acaso es un día especial? —preguntó curioso mientras levantaba una ceja, tomando un sorbo de su café mientras revisaba su teléfono.

— Claro que lo es... ¿No lo recuerdas? —la gran sonrisa del rubio se convirtió en una más pequeña: ¿De verdad su pareja se había olvidado de su cumpleaños?

— ¿Recordar qué? —rió brevemente, dando otro sorbo a su café sin quitar la vista del teléfono—. No juegues conmigo, sé que no es nuestro aniversario~.

— Jajaja, lo sé. Sólo era una broma... —mencionó apenado, intentando ocultar aquello detrás de una tenue sonrisa, dándole un largo sorbo a su café.— Sólo es un día más...

Pasaron el resto del desayuno en silencio, a excepción de la televisión que era lo que evitaba que estuvieran en completo silencio. Entre ambos juntaron las cosas del desayuno y como era habitual en ellos, se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios y cada uno se dirigió a su sala de trabajo, para seguir trabajando con el próximo álbum.

Al estar frente a su escritorio, Reita suspiró y se dejó caer en su asiento, apoyando una de sus mejillas contra el escritorio.

— ¿De verdad no lo recuerda...? —hizo un pequeño puchero, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. El no poder hacer conciertos y verse con sus amigos lo tenía desanimado.

— No Akira, cálmate. —se reincorporó en su asiento, mirando por la ventana que tenía frente a él—. Quizás se le pasó por culpa del álbum, sí. Además, no sabemos ni en qué día estamos... —se dijo para sí mismo, intentando justificar el porqué su ser amado no lo felicitó—. Debería hablarle al resto... —y así hizo, le envío un mensaje a cada uno de sus compañeros.

Para distraerse un poco y esperar un saludo por parte de sus otros compañeros de banda, tomó su computadora y entró a Twitter para leer los mensajes de las fans como era costumbre en este día.

— Ohh... Esto es genial. —una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver un bonito collage que hicieron por su cumpleaños, dónde varias fans lo habían dibujado de distintas maneras. Observó con detenimiento cada dibujo del collage, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro; definitivamente le había mejorado el ánimo.

— Nuestras fans son tan talentosas. Sigan así~. —rió por lo bajo, guardándolo inmediatamente en su computadora para seguir leyendo todas las felicitaciones.

Luego de un rato leyendo tweets graciosos, emotivos y dulces, decidió por publicar en Instagram y Twitter, agradeciendo a todos por las felicitaciones y el amor y cariño que siempre recibía, esperando que también su pareja y amigos vieran aquello y se dignaran a saludarle.

Reita pasó el día concentrándose en la producción del álbum para así distraerse y no pensar en cosas que lo desanimaban. Al notar el atardecer a través de su ventana, volvió a revisar sus redes sociales y mensajes privados pero no había ninguna felicitación por parte de la su pareja, a quién no veía desde el desayuno y le parecía extraño ya que solía venir a molestarlo en el transcurso del día, ni de sus amigos que ni siquiera abrieron sus mensajes.

¿Realmente nadie se acordaba de su cumpleaños? Reita se sentía solo, triste, desanimado... Ninguna de las personas a las que más quiere habían recordado su cumpleaños. A pesar de no poder estar junto a sus amigos, esperaba con ansias poder hablar con ellos o al menos recibir un pequeño saludo.

— Me siento tan mal... —murmuró con tristeza, apoyando sus brazos sobre el escritorio escondiendo su cara entre estos, sintiendo como varias lágrimas caían por sus ojos—. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Soy un tonto...

Continuó llorando por unos minutos más, liberando así toda la frustración y tristeza que sentía tanto por lo de su cumpleaños como por no poder hacer conciertos y encontrarse con las fans.

— Amor, ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Ruki del otro lado de la puerta luego de golpear suavemente esta.

Enseguida secó las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas, refregando sus ojos para que así no hubiera evidencia de que había llorado. Lo cual era difícil ya que sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y sus ojos estaban algo rojos aún.

— S-sí, pasa... —respondió con la voz algo temblorosa, arreglando un poco sus cabellos antes de que el menor entrara en aquel cuarto.

— Ven Rei-chan, hay algo que tengo que mos... —se quedó en silencio por un momento al ver el rostro de su pareja.— Hey, ¿Estuviste llorando? ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó preocupado, tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas suavemente.

Reita notó la preocupación en su expresión, sin embargo prefería evitar el tema de su cumpleaños, no quería ponerse a llorar nuevamente y frente al menor.

— No te preocupes cariño, sólo estuve viendo una película. Y terminé llorando. —mintió y rió por lo bajo, para así hacer que el menor no siguiera preocupándose—. ¿Qué quieres mostrarme, mh?

— Mh... Está bien. Te creeré. —dejó un corto beso en sus labios, llevando luego una de sus manos hacia uno de sus bolsillos, tomando así un pañuelo el cual colocó rápidamente sobre los ojos del mayor, atándolo detrás de su cabeza—. Ven, acompáñame~.

— ¡Oye, espera! —se quejó al ser casi arrastrado de su asiento, a pesar de que el menor lo guió con cuidado todo el camino, avisándole si estaba a punto de chocarse o golpearse—. ¡Yaaa, dime a dónde vamos!

— Shhh, calla. —rió por lo bajo, entrando a su sala, guiando con cuidado al rubio hasta su escritorio, sentándolo frente a este—. Espera, aún no mireeees.

Procuro que su pareja no se quitara aquella venda de los ojos mientras en su computadora le enviaba un mensaje a sus amigos, para luego llamarlos a través de Skype. Bajó el volumen para que así Reita no se diera cuenta, haciéndoles señas a sus compañeros para que también se mantuvieran en silencio.

— Uno... Dos... Tres... —murmuró a la vez que levantaba sus dedos para contar, subiendo rápidamente el volumen de su computadora, quitándole la venda de los ojos al rubio.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rei-chan! —gritaron al unisono Kai, Uruha, Aoi y Ruki, quién se lanzó sobre el rubio para darle un gran y fuerte abrazo—. ¿Creías que de verdad nos olvidaríamos, tontito~?

— Chicos... —los ojos del bajista se llenaron de lágrimas, correspondiendo rápidamente al abrazo del menor mientras reía, dejando caer algunas lágrimas—. Son unos imbéciles... Los quiero mucho.

Todos miraron con ternura al rubio, sintiéndose conmovidos ante aquellas cortas pero significativas palabras.

— ¡Oye Akira, no te pongas a llorar! —gritó Uruha para romper aquel ambiente—. ¡Hicimos todo esto para alegrarte! —exclamó al ver lo sensible que estaba su amigo, riendo por lo bajo.

— Mira, hasta cada uno decoró su casa para celebrar. —habló Aoi, quien se movió a un lado para así mostrar las guirnaldas que había en su cuarto, al igual que sus compañeros que también habían puesto luces o globos para así decorar.

— Gracias, en serio... Estuve triste todo el día por culpa de ustedes, jamás imaginé que harían algo así. —confesó mientras secaba sus lágrimas con sus mangas, sonriendo algo avergonzado al mostrarse así frente a sus amigos.

— No te quejes con nosotros, la idea fue del que tienes ahí al lado. — se quejó Kai, riendo al ver cómo el menor lo miraba molesto.

— ¿Acaso creen que fue fácil? Fue horrible fingir que no recordaba su cumpleaños... Perdóname mi niño, sabes que te amo mucho. —murmuró apenado, volviéndolo a abrazar con fuerza para luego dejar varios besos en su rostro.

— Tranquilo Taka, no te disculpes... Fue la mejor sorpresa del mundo. —sonrió dulcemente, devolviéndole aquellos besos pero en los labios, volviendo su vista a la pantalla nuevamente—. Bueno, ¿Entonces seguimos con la fiesta o qué? —exclamó emocionado, logrando que todos comenzaran a reír.

Y así se la pasaron el resto de la noche; comiendo pastel, bebiendo, charlando, contando chistes, recuerdos y más. Como todos los años, siguieron sin resolver el misterio del accidente con el pudín, aunque todos se hacían una idea de quién podía ser aunque no lo confesara.

— Creo que ya deberíamos irnos... Es tarde y aún no le doy mi regalo a Akira. —sonrió travieso, paseando su índice por el pecho de este para luego dejar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

— Ugh, no nos des detalles. Mejor váyanse. —Aoi fue el primero en quejarse, despidiéndose rápidamente para así salir de la llamada, evitándose ver cosas que le traerían pesadillas.

Los dos restantes luego de burlarse del pelinegro, terminaron por despedirse de la pareja, acabando con aquella llamada que había durado horas.

— Ah, fue todo muy divertido~. —mencionó Reita mientras se levantaba de la silla, siento imitado por el menor—. Gracias bebé, en serio.

— ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? Aunque igual me sentí mal por hacerte llorar, perdóname... —hizo un pequeño puchero, apegándose al rubio para abrazarlo por el cuello.

— Me encantó, pequeño. No te preocupes, en serio. —abrazó al menor por la cintura, acercando su rostro al ajeno—. Ahora seré yo quién te hará llorar, prepárate... —susurró en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, ganándose un leve gemido por parte de su pareja.

Rápidamente tomó al vocalista en brazos, cargándolo como a una princesa hasta la habitación.

— ¡Espera, Akira! —se sostuvo rápidamente al rodear su cuello con ambos brazos, comenzando a reír dulcemente hasta que terminó por contagiar al rubio.

— ¡Hora del mejor regalo de cumpleaños! —exclamó divertido mientras llenaba de besos el rostro de su amado, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Después de todo, Reita tuvo el cumpleaños que esperaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenoo, sé que probablemente este mal escrito¿? Pero necesitaba plasmar esta idea en algún lado, aunque hubo varios cambios de la idea original sdjhdjs. Espero que igual les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutado. ♡


End file.
